


Haunted

by yacieee



Series: Stone Cold Series [2]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Medical issues, Multi, New Relationship, Past Relationship(s), haunted, some body image issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacieee/pseuds/yacieee
Summary: Y/N Y/L/N has a new life. She lost contact with everyone from her acting life (partially chose to) and has now been living as a civilian and parademic. She comes across a blue eyed boy at the bar, but things come back to haunt her.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans/You, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: Stone Cold Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043916
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Finally made the continuation of Stone Cold one shot. I did mess up on the timeline of this fic because I wanted to go along with the wedding of Jensen and Danneel's, but didn't take into account that Stone Cold by Demi Lovato premiered in 2016. So let's pretend, for this fic's sake, Reader's relationship with Jensen ended around that time. 
> 
> Also, this fic is inspired by Haunted by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Please enjoy! ❤

Fellow firefighters knocked on the door loudly to a resident’s apartment. The door was immediately opened by a 15-year-old girl who was hysterically crying for her mother who was unconscious on the kitchen floor. All of us quickly got into the apartment to begin the patient assessment. My partner, Johnny, started on the mother along with other paramedics and firefighters while I questioned the daughter.

“Hi sweetheart. My name is Y/N.” I said. “Can you give me your mom’s name and what happened that led to her on the floor?”

The daughter gave me her mother’s information and stated that her mom was making dinner and started calling out for her. She, then, heard two hard thuds and finds her mom on the floor, seizing. Mom has no medical history and is not on any medication. Once I had all the information and the mom was assessed, we wheeled her out to take her to the hospital.

After the call, we headed back to the firehouse for our last meal of the day before clocking out. I decided to head to the grocery store for some time for myself and to stock the fridge at home.

The closest grocery store was the biggest one in Los Angeles and it is known for many celebrities shopping there for the organic produce and the famous alcohol aisle. I took my cart to the produce section and started reaching for some apples. As I was picking out the next one, someone else was reaching for the same one.

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” I said as I retracted my hand and went for the one next to it.

“It’s no problem.”

That voice. I heard that voice somewhere before. I turn my head to the direction of the person. Low and behold it is –

“Jared?” His reaction to his name being called went from confused to surprised.

“Y/N? Oh my god! I can’t believe it’s you!” Jared dropped whatever he had in his hands onto the cart and went in for a hug. He hugged me so tight that it was getting a little hard to breath, but I did not mind. I missed his hugs so much.

“How have you been?” Jared asked as he let me go.

I have been good. How are you and Gen?”

His smile bigger as if he were excited to share a secret with me. His boyish grin never went away.

“Ahh... we’re engaged.” He fished out his phone to show me pictures of the engagement ring on Gen’s hand.

“Oh my gosh! The ring is beautiful! Congratulations! I’m so happy for you two.” I said. My heart grew warm at the news. I really was happy for them; they were meant for each other.

“We tried calling you to tell you the news, but we were never able to reach you. What happened?”

A lot has happened. I have him a tight smile and decided to catch up.

“It’s a long story.” I said. “How about I treat you to some coffee and I’ll tell you everything?”

Jared agreed and decided to meet at the coffee shop around the corner of the store after we finished our grocery shopping. We went our separate ways and the whole time at the store, I kept thinking about what to say to him. He knows when I am lying, so there was no point in lying to him.

After 45 minutes, I went to my car to load the groceries and made my way to the coffee shop. I say in the car for about 10 minutes, dreading what was going to happen. What happened? Where have I been? Am I happy? What am I doing now? Everything was going through my head. I step out of my car and enter the coffee shop. I looked around and see that Jared was already seated by the window with two coffee cups. He sees me and I start making my way over to sit across from him.

“Medium white chocolate mocha with caramel syrup, whip cream, and red sprinkled for you.” He said.

“You never forget as you always got it for me every morning on set.” I smiled at the memory of being on Supernatural. The pranks, the laughs, the crew. I missed everything about being on the show.

“How could I forget? You always yelled at me when I didn’t get it.”

“And I substituted the sugar with salt as payback.” We both laughed at the memory and then it got silent.

“What happened Y/N?” Jared asked. “After the event, you kind of disappeared. We looked for you at your apartment after we couldn’t reach you to tell you about the engagement.”

I looked down at my drink and took a sip before I spoke.

“After the event, I went on my merry way to live my life. I was okay with everything… but then I found out that I had a stalker and a medical problem… with the stalker, he knew my daily routine, my gym, found out where I lived, and my phone number… I got a new number for that reason, but all my number never transferred over to the new one. I never memorized anyone’s phone number… I also gave up the apartment for that reason and because I could not afford it anymore… I enrolled into an EMT course and went on to paramedic school.”

“So you gave up acting? And what medical problem?” He asked.

“It’s on hold for now. Here and there I have fans from the show ask me for pictures, but it’s rare…” I said. “Umm… I was diagnosed for hyperthyroidism and it caused me to lose a lot of weight that it was concerning me and my doctor… that’s why I’m a bit chubbier now than the last time you saw me… Aside from that, I’m okay Jared. I promise you.”

Jared gave me a small smile before he took a sip of his own coffee. I know he is hurt to find out that I was in danger and that I had medical issues. Just like any big brother would.

“I know I should sound so entitled or invalidate your reasons as to why you disappeared.” He said. “But why didn’t you come to the house when you didn’t feel safe? We would have had you stay at our place for as long as you needed.”

“Jared I’m sorry. I know you and Gen would have accepted me with open arms, but after finding out about Jensen and Danneel, along with my stalker and my medical issue, I needed to get away from that life for a bit!”

My confession caught Jared off guard. I slightly raised my voice, and I never raised my voice at him before.

“Their engagement?”

I looked at him with hurt eyes. Yes, it did hurt to find out about it even though I was okay with their relationship. But Jensen still had a part of me and at that moment, I needed a fresh start.

“Yeah…” I said. “Only a little.”

We got more into conversation and asked about their wedding plans, what they have done, and how the show was going. After an hour, and reassuring Jared that I am okay, we said out goodbyes and “see you later’, but not before he gave me his number to reach him whenever I needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> \- SEXUAL HARRASSMENT

After being reunited with Jared and catching up, I had the next few days off from the station and some of the crew decided to go out for drinks tonight and sing some karaoke. My roommate/best friend, Samantha, started cooking up breakfast for us in time for me to get back from my morning jog. Not only does my daily morning jogs help me with my health, it’s a time for me to be alone with my thoughts and one thought has occupied my mind in the last couple of days.

Has Jared told Jensen?

Not that I don’t want him to know my whereabouts, but just the thought of him in his success and me taking a step back from the acting life.

_“You have one of the most amazing voices out there! I see you going far in the music industry!”_

So much for going far in the music industry… I was so lost in thought that I never noticed a small dip on the ground and rolled my ankle. I lost my balance and fell on my hands and knees, scraping them. I move to the grass and start massaging my ankle with bloody hands (okay, maybe not bloody). After a few minutes, I do my best to get up to start heading home, but it still hurts and I caught myself on the tree next to me.

“Whoa, are you okay?” a muffled voice pushed through my headphones.

“Umm. Yeah. I just rolled my ankle on a dip. I’ll be okay.” I took another step but felt a firm hand grab my arm before I fell again. 

“Are you sure? Do you need me to call an ambulance?” Even though the music was blaring through my ears, that voice never left my mind, sending chills down my spine. I look at his hands, trail up his arm to his face and see that it is full of freckles and see green apple eyes.

“Jensen.” I whispered. He had the same expression as Jared at the grocery store. WHen it finally clicked, the first thing Jensen did was hug me tight. I was taken aback by the gesture that it took me a second to return it. His face was on the crook of my neck, taking deep breaths to stop himself from crying.

“Jensen. Hey, hey.” I lightly pushed him off and placed my hands on his face. His eyes were red, tears running down his face, wiping one away on each side with my thumbs. 

“Where did you go?” He asked. “I...I thought something bad happened to you. You left without a notice or a goodbye. Why...w-why did you leave?”

My heart sank. It hurts me to see Jensen be in that kind of pain because of my absence. Not knowing what had happened to me. Leaving without a single word. I had my reasons but I didn't mean to cause anyone to hurt. 

“It’s a bit of a story.” I said. “Why don’t we go to that bench over there and i’ll tell you everything.” Jensen agreed and helped me walk to the closest bench. Explained the stalker situation, changing my phone number, leaving our apartment, and it upset him that I didn’t say anything to him or Jared and ask for help (I left out his engagement announcement also playing a small part). There was anger in his eyes too, but why? I’m not his to protect anymore. 

“And I also have hyperthyroidism. I lost a lot of weight during that time and after.”

“Are you okay now though?” He asked genuinely. 

I gave him a small smile and quickly looked down at my hands. I knew he cared but I just didn’t think he would still care after disappearing. 

“Yeah Jensen, I’m okay. A little bit more cushioned all around but definitely better.”

“More to love, right?” Jensen gave me the infamous Dean Winchester smirk. We both were caught off guard by his statement and then laughed before it could get awkward. I never realized how much I missed his company. His jokes and goofiness always kept me laughing and smiling. 

“Look, I don’t want to rush anything and you can say no.” He said. “But I’m wondering if it is okay with you that I can accompany you on your jogs? I missed having you in my life and you’re the bestest friend I’ve ever had. Well, besides Jared. Ha... Please?... I don’t want to lose my friend again…”

Friend. Something we tried to be again after we broke up. To Jensen, It looked easy for him to go back to being friends. Sometimes it made me wonder if he ever did love me like he said he did. To me another hand, it was hard whenever I was around him. It was much harder when Danneel was around too. I just had to put on a brave face.

“Y/N?” Jensen calling my name made me snap out of my thoughts. Maybe I should try this again. It shouldn’t be hard now that we’ve gone out separate ways. Right?

“Uh. Sure…” I said. “We can do that.”

His smile. So loving and so genuine. I’m not going to lie, I missed his smile. Jensen went in for another hug before we went our separate ways and gave him my new number. He kept insisting he’ll take me home but I told him that I would be okay. One last goodbye seemed like the longest, Jensen didn’t want to let go like he was afraid that he was going to lose me again. 

When I got home, Sam had already started eating her breakfast as she was scrolling through her phone. I grab a plate and join her. 

“Sooo.” She said. “How was your jog this morning? Did you meet any guys?”

“You’ll never guess who I bumped into after injuring myself.”

“Who?”

I took a bite of my food before I spoke.

“Jensen.”

Sam slowly put her phone down. Her eyes were big and round and mouth agape. 

“Jensen Ackles?” She asked. “You ex-boyfriend Jensen Ackles? Jensen Ackles who plays Dean Winchester on Supernatural?! Who Played your love interest on the show Jensen Ackles?!”

I laughed at her babbling. When I met Sam, she kept looking at me as if she knew from somewhere but could never put her finger on it. It wasn’t until she started watching the show that she realized who she was rooming with. From that point, I told her everything that went down between me and Jensen. 

“Yeah. He saw that I tried walking after rolling my ankle and offered to help.”

“How was it?” She asked. “Was it awkward?”

“I was caught off guard when he hugged me after realizing who I was but after that It was okay. He was crying though. I don’t know if it’s because he missed me or because he was relieved that I’m alive and well. Or both… I did tell him everything and he wants to go jogging with me whenever I can.”

“Hmm. Is that a good idea?”

“I think so? I mean, we did go our separate ways and had quite some time apart that I think it’ll be okay for us to try and be friends again. It doesn't hurt to try.”

Same gave me an empathetic smile. She means well, she just wants the best for me and makes sure that I am okay.

“Well, whatever you decide Y/N/N.” She said. “Just make sure that I get to meet the boys eventually.”

**************

The night rolled in and Sam and I were getting ready to leave for the bar. Sam knew some of the guys and decided to tag along. I was debating on whether or not to change my outfit. I finally decided on light blue jean short-shorts, thigh high black boots, a black lace halter top, and a camo jacket. I kept looking in the mirror trying to feel some kind of confidence in the new girl that is now me. It was hard to look at myself with a bit more weight on me and looking more plump than before, but I am getting there. 

Sam and I arrive at the most popular bar in town and are greeted with our favorite beers from the boys. Music blaring loud through the speakers, people grinding and dancing on the dance floor, and drinks clinking together.

“Damn Y/N/N! You look amazing!” My partner Johnny approached me with another beer. Johnny always had a crush on me. I never saw him the same way that he does with me, but he still playfully flirts with me. He doesn’t know about my previous life before becoming a paramedic. In fact, no one in the firehouse does.

“This is the hottest I’ve ever felt!” I said as I spun around a little to show off my outfit.

“Oh baby, you’re always hot.”

I playfully push him away and make my way to the pool table to play a couple of rounds. I hustled some other guys for their money in those couple of rounds. A few grunt at their losses and walk away from the table. In the current round, we’re $200 in and it’s my turn to make a play. I slightly bend to focus on my play when someone comes to my side. 

“Hey there sweet cheeks.” He said drunkenly. “Let me show you to get the perfect angle.”

“No thank you. I got it.” I said curtly. 

He makes his way to the other side, attempting to drape his arms around me to “show me” a better angle. I get up quickly and stand my ground without making a sound. He steps back and I make my play, winning the $200. I get my money and the guy is already crowding me when I turn around. The smell of alcohol escapes from his lips and his clothes reek of it. 

“Good play. Why don’t I teach you other angles behind the bar?” I thank him for my winning and push him off me aggressively. He grabbed my wrist as I walked away and put his arms around me. I tried squirming away from his grip but it was no use.

“Come on baby. Stop resisting.” He whispered. “You’re basically asking for it.” Then proceeded to smack my ass. 

“Get off of me and leave me alone!” I push him HARD, making him stumble back and hit an occupied table.

“You fucking whore!” He yelled as he charged towards me. Before I could react, someone else came to my defence and hit the dude square in the jaw.

“She told you to back off!” My knight and shining armor yelled. “Get the fuck out before I knock your teeth in and out cold.”

When the drunk scrambled out of the car, I laid my eyes on the back of my knight. His back didn’t resemble anybody I know, thinking it was one of the guys from the firehouse. Broad shoulders narrowing down to the waist. Casually dressed with a cap on. A cap on in a bar?

“Are you okay?” He asked. It was a little dark in the bar and couldn't really see the top half of his face, let alone the cap covering his eyes too. The bottom half was covered in a well groomed facial hair. 

“Yeah.” I exhaled. “Thank you. I tried to shake him off, but he was a little too strong. I appreciate you coming to my rescue Mr…”

“Evans.” He said. “Chris Evans.”

What? No. No. It can’t be. Can it? Just as I was about to ask if he was joking, light graced the top half of his face. Light blue eyes glistened in the light, and I guess I had a shocking expression that he laughed, showing off his perfect smile. A perfect smile that made my heart skip a couple of beats.


End file.
